rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Infected
Mainframe's sky turns bright yellow with electrical bursts, as the System Voice begins saying "Attention, Incoming File", announcing the arrival of a new Upgrade. However, Phong notes that the upgrade seems to have arrived earlier than expected. The upgrade lands at the Principal Office as Bob, Dot, and Phong gather on the top of the Sub-Sphere on the Principal Office. Once the upgrade arrives, Phong gives a command and the Sub Sphere lowers into the Principal Office taking them to the Core, the very center of Mainframe. The Principal Office puts up its shields and the city powers down. Bob opens the container in which the upgrade has arrived and Phong looks inside only to be grabbed and electrocuted by Megabyte, having masqueraded as an upgrade. Dot tries to take Phong from him but is hurt in the process; Megabyte announces his plans to enter the Core. Megabyte quickly flings Bob off the Sub-Sphere and takes Phong by the neck. Phong tells the virus that he cannot be infected by him. Megabyte admits that but says how he can copy Phong's read-only memory. He grabs Phong's head and demands the entry code. A flash of energy appears and travels from Phong into Megabyte. The virus quickly throws Phong aside and gives the command "Pinnacle Elite, Core Control", and the Sub-Sphere starts lowering as a massive hatch bellow it opens revealing the Core Control Chamber. Once inside the chamber Bob attempts to stall Megabyte by engaging him in a small battle. But before he can gain the upper hand, Glitch's battery depletes and Bob is powerless to stop Megabyte from doing anything. Dot, meanwhile, is worried about Phong. He has been severely weakened by Megabyte's attack. Phong orders her to leave him and gives a command activating a transfer command that will allow her to leave the chamber. Bob tells Dot it's time to go, but she refuses to leave Phong behind. Unable to waste any more time, Bob forcibly drags Dot away from Phong and out of the room, into the hallway beyond. Bob and Dot immediately run off in search of a recharge for Glitch. The two runaway sprites do not concern Megabyte for the moment. His first priority is to begin destruction of Mainframe. He tells the Command.com to initiate program ERASE. As the system begins to shut down Megabyte starts a Pong program in which game pucks corner Bob and Dot, forcing them to temporarily abandon their search for a recharge source and run for their lives. Meanwhile, Mainframe is slowly erasing. Enzo is in the Diner and the scene looks grim. All present are half-transparent. Enzo suspects that this is Megabyte's doing. Bob and Dot have split up after escaping from the Pong game pucks. Dot finds her way to the Mainframe Armory and finds an Exoskeleton Suit, while Bob has found a Power Charger for Glitch in the Read-Only Room. As he is recharging his Key Tool Phong appears to him as a hologram and instructs him to use Megabyte's greed to trick him. Back at the Diner, Enzo pulls up a VidWindow and contacts Megabyte. He makes an idle threat to Megabyte, who brushes it off. Suddenly a large yellow thing comes up behind Megabyte. It's Dot in the Exo-Skeleton suit. She does battle with Megabyte, with a little help from Bob, who arrives later. Dot holds Megabyte with the Exo-Skeleton while Bob tries to reverse the eraser program. Megabyte easily infects Dot's Exo-Skeleton and has her grab Bob. He threatens to crush Bob unless he gives him a portal to the Super Computer. Bob agrees and brings up a portal generator, inside is a portal to the Super Computer. Megabyte orders Dot to hold onto Bob while he goes into the generator. Once inside Bob has Glitch close the door and reveals that the chamber is actually a virus decompiling chamber. He activates the chamber and Megabyte is enveloped in a yellow energy field. Megabyte says he will take Mainframe with him and activates a self destruct program. Bob quickly ejects the chamber from the Principal Office. As the chamber lands just outside the Silicon Tor the sky lights up again and the System Voice announces the real upgrade. Mainframe is restored to normal and Phong reappears, a little wobbly, but seems fine. References *'Infected' is the first episode of the Second Season of ReBoot. *Megabyte reveals Hexadecimal and he are related. *When Dot is holding Phong slumped on the Core Control Room floor, the old Sprite strangely resembles a dying E.T. from Steven Spielberg's 1982 film 'E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'. *Enzo cries "Listen, tin butt, either you QuickTime reverse this program, or I'll-". QuickTime is a multimedia framework developed by Apple Inc, released in 1989. Capable of handling digital video, media clips, animation, music, and so on. *Dot's stomping in the Exo-Skeleton suit parodies Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) fighting the Alien Queen with an exosuit from the 1986 film 'Aliens'. *Megabyte's red eyes dimmed while being crushed underfoot by Dot's Exo-skeleton is a parody of the T-800 being crushed from the 1984 film 'The Terminator'. *For the first time Megabyte tries to finish Dot with three sharp retractable claws from his forearm, spoofing Marvel Comic's fictional superhero "Wolverine" from the 'X-Men' universe, created by Len Wein, John Romita, Sr. and Herb Trimpe in 1974. Len Wein would later write for the series in Season 3. *When Bob activates the deletion chamber the Biohazard sign (☣) is displayed. Developed by the Dow Chemical company in 1966 for their containment products. *As a last resort Megabyte activities a self-destruct command on his left arm. This emulates exactly how the Predator activates a bomb on its wrist device from the 1987 film 'Predator'. *At the end Phong says "Hmm! Maybe this time I will get a new... modem!". A Modem is a device that modulates an analog carrier signal to encode digital information, and also demodulates such a carrier signal to decode the transmitted information. *This is the only season opener to not feature a game. Category:Episodes